


Cup of Coffee, Package of Love

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Barista!Younghyun, F/M, I need coffee too, Soft Younghyun, Struggling college student!OC, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Janine, a struggling college student who was just trying to focus on studying was being distracted by that gorgeous barista sporting a man-bun behind the counter.It's not like she's complaining though.





	Cup of Coffee, Package of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaemibbeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemibbeom/gifts).

> A little something (and a little rushed :/) for Jam. Happy birthday!  
-
> 
> Please don't expect too much from this fic guys lol. I wasn't fully focused while writing this. And I don't proofread.
> 
> I really want to put more feelings and describe their emotions more but I've been in a slump hdjsjsis will try to edit if my brain permits tho

_ Who said accounting majors have it easy?  _ Janine frustratingly uttered as she stretched.

She's been in the usual coffee shop for almost three hours already.

She spread her arms to the front and slumped forward to the table. She usually goes to this coffee shop, which was only two blocks away from her home, to study or do a project. She couldn't concentrate at home because her brother would ask her to do stuff from time to time or would just mess around with her. But it's not like she could focus on the cafe either. Not with that fox-eyed barista sporting a man-bun standing behind the counter.

Janine started going to this cafe just three weeks ago. She didn't really mind the said guy's presence at first. She was so preoccupied with project deadlines and had a petty quarrel with her brother. She wasn't paying him much attention even while she was uttering her order. When she took a seat and her eyes accidentally landed on him, she thought he was good-looking.

It was just that and nothing more. Besides, she went to the coffee shop to study and not to hit on some god-tier good-looking barista. But just after a week, her eyes would find their way to him. She couldn't help but notice his bright smile when he would flash his perfect set of white teeth, how his cheeks would protrude even more and how his eyes would almost fade. Just by thinking the image of it, her chest would tighten. She'd feel as if her heart was being pinched. It hurt but somehow, she thought it hurt in a good way.  _ Brian, _ she read the name tag and etched it on her mind as if engraving a name on a stone.

She straightened up and unplugged the earphones from her ears after smiling to herself from reminiscing that moment. She took her cup of latte and sipped. When she put down the cup, she beamed at what's written on it:  _ J9 _

That's what she always put on her cup when asked for her name. After three times of going back to the cafe, Brian didn't ask for her name for the cup anymore. At first, she thought that the barista just forgot but she was surprised when the other barista exclaimed  _ 'Iced Latte for Miss J9.' _

Her next visit was also like that. No name asked but she would be called. She thought it's because she frequents the shop but it made her wonder again why that was the case when she recognized a regular customer being asked for the name.

Janine looked up when a familiar song intro started.  _ It's a cover.  _ She leaned back to her seat and waited for the singer to start singing. Her eyebrows automatically raised up as soon as she heard the singer's voice. The song has just started but she got goosebumps right away. It was her go-to song when she's sad and the singer's voice suited the song well. She slowly closed her eyes and sang along to the next lines in her mind.

_ Looking at the same ceiling _

_ Why do I feel so empty _

_ For no reason at all _

_ It’s been a few hours _

_ Since I’ve been spacing out _

When she opened her eyes, another pair was looking at her. She felt her heart thumped. She took a gulp and slowly averted her gaze.  _ Why was he looking at me with a small smile? Did I look like a fool closing my eyes while listening to the song? _ She bit her lip and looked down. Her handouts slapped her back to the reality that she needed to focus on. She exhaled a sharp breath.

She scratched her head as she thought how she liked her professor in the advanced financial accounting subject but she's really stressed and frustrated at this moment. She tried getting back on her momentum but her mind wandered once again when the song was in the chorus. 

_ Nothing comes even close _

_ To half of you _

_ It can’t fill me _

_ It doesn’t fill me up, yeah _

_ Just half _

_ If only I had just half of you _

_ Then I wouldn’t feel like this _

She wondered how it really feels like to have someone and long for his presence when he's not around. Would it be like this song? She never felt it before because she never even felt quarter-filled. How does it feel to have someone take that void in you? If the person's gone, would everything be not enough even just to half of him?

Her eyes traveled to the barista and she caught his lips mumbling. She realized he was singing along to the song. Clearing her throat, she looked away before he'd catch her looking again.

For the next two hours, she finally got her focus back. She read, scribbled on her handouts, highlighted, keep mumbling as she analyzed.

Her forehead was creased. She couldn't really understand why some people thinking that her degree was easy. Some thought that taking this course is being practical and less hard than other majors. But goodness, they don't know how it could be heartbreaking. I mean, you make a lot of friends during the first year and lose them a semester after. That's freaking painful, you know? Accounting majors struggle to lead a social and relaxed life because this path can be extremely demanding. There's also tough competition. And you'd kind of feel lost in class. Like, when everyone seemed to get what the professor was discussing and you're just sitting there not knowing what exactly's happening? As if equations suddenly appeared around you and your mind went immediately blank from being confused. There are also uncountable sleepless nights and hundreds of tear-filled buckets. But these are just the tip of the iceberg. If there's something Janine wants to talk about then I tell you, it's not about this. She'd probably just laze around, fuel her mind with coffee and write stories.

She groaned.  _ I want to write already! I miss my characters!  _ She clutched her handouts slammed her face on the open book. When she's sad and frustrated, which was how she perpetually felt, she'd write. That's her outlet.

Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her so she sat back up.

The goddamn handsome barista was standing beside her. He slid a cup of hot coffee on her table.

“I was thinking you need another cup,” he uttered. Having him this close, Janine couldn't help but trace the outline of his stretched lips with her gaze. They're thin. He also has fair skin. The moles on his neck didn't escape her eyes either.

When Brian took the seat beside her, she snapped back to her senses and realized the store was closing. She flipped her head and scanned the place. She's the only customer left.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "I'm so sorry." She quickly closed the book before her and gather the papers scattered around.

"Hey, hey," Brian attempted to stop her. "It's okay. It's okay. You can continue if you need to."

"I'm really sorry. I lost track of the time."

"Don't worry."

Janine almost dazed just by looking at him smiling. She bit her lower lip just to be sure her mount wouldn't fall agape.

"I'll just continue at home."

"You sure?" The barista raised a brow. "I mean, you wouldn't be studying here if you could focus at home, right?" Brian noticed her frown a little and a he beamed wider. "You can continue. Besides, I made you another cup. It's hot though."

"Oh… how much is this?"

"That's on me."

"No, I--"

"Younghyun," he stated as he offered a hand.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Younghyun," he motioned her to take his hand. "You're  _ Janine _ , right?"

Getting more confused, Janine tilted her head a little bit to the side while her forehead was creased. She slowly took his hand and shook it before nodding hesitantly.

"How did you know?"

" _ J9 _ ," he smirked. "That's like a shortcut for your name, isn't it?"

"Well… yeah," she nodded. "But aren't you…"

"Brian?" He raised a brow. His set of perfect white teeth were still flashing before her. "Yeah. I'm Brian in this café but I'm Younghyun to my friends and family."

Janine furrowed her brows once more. "So why--"

"You should get back to studying." He uttered as he stood up. "Don't forget your coffee, too." He winked, still smiling, and walked away.

As soon as he reached the counter, Janine let out a breath. She didn't realize she was holding it because of that smile and wink combo. She tightly squeezed her eyes and shook her head before reaching for the cup of coffee.

"Younghyun," she turned and called him making the latter stretch his lips into a smile again. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem."

She sipped and glanced at him again. "What time do you need me to leave?"

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on what you're doing." He winked again. "We'll just do a little cleaning up, though, I hope we won't make you distracted."

She bit her lip. If we're just gonna talk about distraction then Janine already has a whole package of it. How could not one be distracted by Younghyun's whole being, right? I mean, even just his eyes were enticing, how much more if we talk about his whole being? Just knowing he's aware of her presence made it hard for her to go back studying.

"I'm the one who's in your way, though."

Younghyun just smiled.

Almost an hour after, she finished her coffee and finally called it a day.

"Thanks again." Janine plastered a tight smile after Younghyun finished closing the coffee shop. "And sorry for making you stay longer than you ought to and getting in your way in cleaning. I promise this won't happen again."

"Why not?" The barista adjusted the strap of his backback hanging around his shoulder. "I'd love to have you around."

"Well, I became a regular here anyway."

"I mean… If you need a place to study or work on whatever you need to work on even past our closing time, I don't mind staying until you finish."

"That would be to much of a bother, Younghyun. Besides, won't the owner get mad at you for it?"

"Well," he flashed his bright smile again, "the owner wants to actually have you around after his work." He stared at her as he paused. "Even just for a moment."

"You're the owner?"

He shrugged and started walking. "Let's go. I'll walk you home." He stopped on his track and faced her. "I mean… May I?"

-

Janine felt more giddy on her next visits to the coffee shop because she knew he's aware of her. And just like Younghyun said, he'd let her stay even after their closing hours.

During those nights that Janine would stay longer, she'd be studying, doing a project or presentation, or just chat with Younghyun.

They grew closer and knew each other better. She loved the fact that she's one of the people who knew and was calling him by his real name. It made her feel that she has something different from others. Like, she's not just a regular struggling college customer at Younghyun's café but she's actually part of his life already. Friends, at least.

Janine learned that Younghyun was the one who covered her Dean's go-to song and some other songs that were sometimes being played at the café. She also found out that the barista could play the guitar.

Some nights, Younghyun would play a soft melody to give her a background music but not too loud to distract her. Other nights, Janine would make him play and sing.

During the days that Janine's subjects were less demanding, they'd spend the night talking about random stuff.

When exams were nearing again, Younghyun would keep a safe distance to not make her lose her focus in studying. He'd also slide a cup of coffee beside her when he'd feel that she'd need one. It's always been like that since the first night they stayed longer than the closing time. Janine would get an Iced Latte on the afternoon and Younghyun would give her a hot one on the evening.

"Why is this  _ 19  _ instead of  _ J9? _ " Janine asked after sipping from the hot cup that Younghyun put on her table almost half an hour ago.

"I thought you'd never realize." Younghyun chuckled. "I've been writing 19 on your cup since Monday. It's already Friday."

"What's with 19?"

"When will you exam end?"

"On the 18th."

"Then let's have a double celebration on the 19th."

"What for?"

"Your exam and… you'll know."

-

When the last day of the exam came, Younghyun caught Janine crying in the locker room of the shop after he's done cleaning with the other workers. She's been holding it the whole day but she just couldn't bear it anymore.

He knockes and took a peek. "You got a package."

Janine straightened up and sniffed, trying to act like she wasn't crying. Her back was facing the door anyway so Younghyun didn't really see her face.

"Package?" She tried to sound casual as she blinked her tears away. "I don't remember getting anything delivered here."

Younghyun smiled softly as he finallg entered the room. "Here," he spread his arms and Janine hesitantly turned to look at him. She knitted her brows after seeing him with arms spread. "Hug delivery."

"What?"

With a cheeky smile, Younghyun pulled her in his arms. "I'm sure you did great." He tightened his arms around her and soon as she heard him say those words, she broke.

She felt like she messed up the exam. She's been overthinking: what if she did an equation wrong, what if she used the wrong formula, or what if she got the instructions wrong. Or maybe it's just also a cry of relief because the exams were now over or the piled up frustration and pressure were finding their way out of her system.

She didn't know anymore. All she knew in this moment was Younghyun's arms felt like home. She reciprocated his embrace and she felt his lips pressed against the top of his head before they were replaced by his chin. She clutched the back of his shirt as she burrowed her face deeper in his chest. Her tears were continuing to flow as her shoulders were shaking non-stop but damn, he smelled so good that it's intoxicating. The sensation of being wrapped in Younghyun's warmth was also exhilarating.

Not long after, her sobbing came to a stop. She pulled away from his embrace despite wanting the opposite. Younghyun's beaming face welcomed her sight. He's so bright, he's glowing. She's feeling the suffocating sensation slowly fading from his radiating smile.

He pinched her cheeks and stretched them making Janine furrow her forehead. "You okay now?" She nodded and Younghyun grinned. "Good."

She tapped his hands on her face and he let go. They were standing closely to each other and maybe it's because of the atmosphere or perhaps this was just made to happen but they seemed to feel a force pulling them both even more closer the longer they stared at each other. Before they knew it, their lips were already interlaced with each other. Younghyun's thumbs were softly caressing her cheeks as if wiping the trails of her tears while they kiss. Her hands found their way to his hair and Younghyun couldn't helo but sigh against her mouth, earning a soft moan from her.

When they slowly pulled away, Younghyun remained close to her. "I'd take that as my birthday gift."

Janine creased her forehead. "What?"

Younghyun glanced at the wall clock behind her. "It's 19 now." He stated after seeing the clock read 12:02. "It's my birthday."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't get you anything."

"You already gave me something." He moistened his lips and she felt her cheeks heat up. Younghyun smirked and chuckled breathily. "I'll walk you home. Let's celebrate later when the sun's up: for my birthday and for finishing your exams."

_ And for the kiss, _ she wanted to add.

She almost jumped in surprise when she felt his fingers slipped between the spaces of hers. Despite the kiss earlier, she didn't really expect anything else to happen right after so Younghyun holding her hand caught her off guard.

As they walked, Younghyun kept talking just to make the other forget about her exams. He told her funny stories about aome customers he has encountered.

They arrived at Janine's place without letting go each other's hand. Now that they're standing in front of her house, no one still initiated to let go. They were just swinging their laced hands as they faced each other with unfading smiles on their faces.

They both know they need to let the other's hand go but they still didn't want to separate. And maybe… just maybe… they're still hoping for something to happen.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Without a delay, Janine responded to his question by closing their distance and taking his lower lip between hers as she threw her arms around his neck.

-

_ It's been two years,  _ Janine thinks as she gazes the coffee shop counter. Ever memory she has there is good and sweet--except her frustrations over her degree. Still, thanks to that, she became a part of Younghyun's life.

She smiles and looks down. Reminiscing those memories makes her heart swell.

There's no fox-eyed good-looking barista sporting a man-bun behind the counter to look at anymore. No more staying at the café beyond the closing time and no more Younghyun singing and playing her sweet melodies at night.

She sighs and gets back to her handouts.

It's been two years but she's still getting frustrated over her degree. She already graduated though. She just needs to take and finish some units to take the licensure exam.

Her eyes shift from the papers in front of her to the cup of coffee being slid beside her. She looks up and a beaming smile welcomes her sight.

"You got a package," the man says with arms wide open.

Janine instantly beams and spreads her arms to receive the said package. Her boyfriend doesn't waste any second and embraces her right away. He then plants a peck before taking a seat.

Some things changed. The coffee shop is now being managed by Younghyun's cousin as he went back studying so there's no more gorgeous Younghyun behind the counter to gaze at but at least she has him all to herself.

Some of the things that didn't change though is Younghyun's hobby of sliding a cup of coffee whenever she's engulfed in what she's doing, may it be studying or writing stories, and receiving the package she'd never get tired of.

"Is something on my face?" Younghyun asks with knitted brows when she saw his girlfriend staring at her.

Janine shakes her head with a smile. "I love you."

Younghyun's already glowing face, brightens up even more. His lips stretch into a very wide grin as he feels thousands of butterflies fly around his tummy.

Oh, and there's something else. Younghyun also loved giving random Italian phrases. 'You love latte and it was derived from Italian' was his reason when he was asked why.

He scrunches his nose before he leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips. "Ti amo, il mio Gianina."

With a soft chuckle, Janine pressed her lips against him, too. "Ti amo, il mio amore."


End file.
